In The Dark
by Baron's Girl
Summary: A series of one-shots made up of 100, 200, or 300 words focusing on Po and Shifu. Ratings and Genre may differ from one-shot to one-shot. -HIATUS-
1. Moonlight

**Title: **Moonlight  
**Fandom: **Kung Fu Panda  
**Characters: **Po Ping, Master Shifu  
**Prompt: **Moonlight  
**Word Count: **300  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **Shifu and Po have a quiet moment while the rest of the world sleeps.  
**Author's Notes: **This was a lot of fun! It killed me having to get rid of some sentences here and there, but I really think I kept the ones that were important to the actual story.

xxXxx

The night was quiet. Clouds lazed across the sky, crossing out the moon. The town was dark, not a soul awake. Even the Jade Palace, overlooking the town, was silent. Yet, the same was not true for the owner.

The owner, a red panda, was standing under the sole peach tree, gazing at the valley below...

Inside the palace, there was another panda who was awake. He had been able to sleep for a few hours, but couldn't get back to sleep. Deciding a snack was needed, he got up and headed towards the kitchen, hurriedly crossing the floorboards that only squeaked for him.

Finding the new place where Monkey had hidden his cookies, Po went outside, feeling like he needed to be somewhere. Unsure, he just started walking. His mind drifted as he walked, watching the moon, which still had not come out.

"Po?"

It wasn't until he heard his name that the panda realized he had stopped. He also realized where he was. He had wandered over to the "Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom" and it's ledge over-looking the valley.

The same place where Master Shifu was.

The red panda was watching him, annoyance and concern on his face at Po's lack of response.  
Seeing that he finally had Po's attention, he asked him what he wanted.

Po's answer was simple. "Couldn't sleep."

Shifu shook his head, and turned back to the valley, his mind still on his bemusing thoughts.

Po, not thinking that Shifu might have wanted to be alone, sat down.

Shifu's ears flicked at this, his mind trying to figure out how one panda was able to make such a difference in his world.

He couldn't help but notice Po's smile as the clouds cleared, covering the valley in soft moonlight.

xxXxx

Hopefully, I'll have the next one-shot up soon.

On a different note...I am taking requests! PM if you're interested. I'd prefer it to be for a fandom I am familiar with, however. If it is not, I will decline and let you know that I am not accepting your request.


	2. Dancing In The Dark

**Title:** Dancing In The Dark  
**Fandom: **Kung Fu Panda  
**Characters: **Master Tigress, Po Ping, Master Shifu  
**Prompt: **Dancing In The Dark  
**Word Count: **300  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **Po keeps sneaking out at night, and Tigress wants to know why...  
**Author's Notes: **Man, I really kept wanting to make this one longer than 300 words! XD But I didn't!  
I really like the idea of Po and Shifu going out at night and having private lessons. It just seems all...amazing~  
GAH! And I couldn't fit the explanation of why the boards don't squeak in here! DX

xxXxx

The palace was dark, not a single light to be found. This didn't stop Tigress. Her eyesight was keen as she slinked through the halls, her mind set on one thing.

Following Po.

This was the fourth time this month that he had snuck out of his room.

Po had the grace of a fish on land. She had learned to sleep through his hurried footsteps and the constant squeaking. Yet this time, there was no hurried footsteps. There was no squeaking.

It was what had woken her. The silence was as out of place as Po not eating.

He had bypassed the kitchen altogether, which baffled her. She was hoping this was a trip for a snack, as it often was, so she could lay her curiosity to rest and go back to bed.

She continued to follow him. She was a short distance behind him, never making a sound as she hid amongst her surroundings. He never noticed her.

She realized he was heading outside, towards the back of the palace. She was confused yet again. There wasn't anything behind the palace, except the gardens and the...

Her cheeks colored. Realization dawned on her and she quickly turned to leave.

She would have continued walking, if she hadn't heard Master Shifu's voice.

'What?'

She turned back, still hidden from their view and gaped as they began fighting.

It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Their bodies were bathed in a mix of light and shadow, continuously flowing from one stance to the next. They never made a sound as they hit each other and the world around them.

It was their eyes that captured her.

So many emotions passed through them, conveying what the other felt in more ways than words ever could.


	3. Insomnia

**Title: **Insomnia  
**Fandom: **Kung Fu Panda  
**Characters: **Master Shifu, Po Ping  
**Prompt: **Insomnia  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **Master Shifu, unable to sleep, wanders the halls and finds that he has a shadow.  
**Author's Notes: **I have a thing for making Shifu an insomniac~ It just really seems to fit him though!

xxXxx

Master Shifu walked the halls, making sure everything was in order before going to bed.

Again.

Not being able to sleep had been normal for the red panda. It wasn't until after Po had defeated Tai Lung that he had finally been able to put his guilt, and himself, to rest.

This was the first time since then that he had not been able to sleep and he couldn't figure out why.

Why would have to wait though, as he quickly realized that he was being followed by a rather concerned panda.

He didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed.


	4. Before Sunrise

**Title: **Before Sunrise  
**Fandom:** Kung Fu Panda  
**Characters: **Master Shifu, Po Ping  
**Prompt: **Before Sunrise  
**Word Count: **100  
**Rating: **K  
**Summary: **Shifu gets an unexpected surprise before sunrise...  
**Author's Notes: **This one was fun! XD I think I may have to come back and make a longer version of this one day, I really liked it! I figure Po gets some lee-way with his sleeping schedule, like an hour or so later than the rest of the Five, so seeing him up before Shifu...whoa. It boggles the mind.

xxXxx

It wasn't unusual for Master Shifu to be up before the sun.

However, it was unusual for Po to be up before _him. _

He really didn't know how to act when he walked into the kitchen, expecting a quiet breakfast alone with a cup of warm tea, when instead he found all of that, as well as a bright and cheery Po.

Realizing that he was gaping, he quickly righted himself and sat at the table, wary of letting the panda know how much he had caught him off guard.

Po said nothing as he quietly sat there and smirked.


	5. Candlelight

**Title: **Candlelight  
**Fandom: **Kung Fu Panda  
**Characters: **Master Shifu, Po Ping  
**Prompt: **By Candlelight  
**Word Count: **200  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary: **Shifu realizes something that he isn't quite ready to accept.  
**Author's Notes: **I don't know...I kinda like this one and then I kinda don't. I was in a rush to finish it, so that's probably why. Oh well.

xxXxx

Shifu watched as Po lit the candles, one by one.

He hadn't expected the panda to join him when he had made the offer, yet here they were.

Everything else was ready. He had made sure to get it all setup before retrieving the panda, but now he wished he hadn't. At least then he'd have something to do besides watch him.

Watching him was...bringing some things to light that he would rather stay in the dark.

He had noticed that Po's behavior towards him had started to change, although he hadn't thought about why that change was.

It wasn't until he had overheard the Five discussing it, for they had noticed too, that he had learned why.

And now, sitting here and watching the panda and how his face lit up whenever he looked over from the candles and caught Shifu's eye, he realized that he was beginning to feel the same things.

If he had been thinking, Shifu wouldn't have asked him to join him tonight. The panda was probably twisting and turning this into something else besides a simple meditation.

Something like a...date.

Yet...Shifu wasn't as put off by the idea as he knew he should be.


End file.
